When I Died
by Diana Fay
Summary: I wake up dead in the neither-world and have no memory of how I died. I meet Juno and a certain Ghost with the most. She makes me his apprentice and now I'm stuck with him. What kind of chaos will brake loose now that we're together.
1. Chapter 1

Rated M for mature to rated R, Disclaimer: I don't own Beetlejuice or any Beetlejuice related characters. expect Diana and future characters which I have not named yet

So I've re-posted this chapter and all present chapters because I feel like since I've gotten a Beta reader the lovely **DarkUnderworld** the chapters are lacking a little something so here's the edited version of this story.

Thank you so much **DarkUnderworld** for everything. Seriously you should check out her page and read her awesome stories ^_^.

Chapter One

All I saw was darkness and I'm sure I was floating. Then like a bad dream abruptly ending I fell on my ass. I looked around observing my surrounding which had come into focus. I was in a hallway of some sort, tiled sea blue, and leading to an ancient oak door. Getting up I rubbed my ass and walked towards the door, because really, where else was I supposed to go? My hand shook slightly as I reached for the door knob which was covered in dust, mold and cob webs.

_Man, I shouldn't be taking Seroquel anymore_. I thought to myself as my hand closed upon the doorknob, turning the handle and opening the door.

The door opened with an ominous creak, as if the hinges had not been oiled in centuries. The moment I swung the door open I was blinded by bright LED lights. On top of that my ears were assaulted with generic elevator music. _Or was it lobby music?_ I wondered abstractly.

I realized that the door had opened into a waiting room. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. When this fact did not change, I walked in. The door slowly closed on its own behind me; the echoing thud of the door seeming to gain the attention of everyone in the room.

This fact made me extremely uncomfortable. Why? You ask, well for one it was like an icebox in here; two there were a bunch of dead people staring at me. Yeah, you heard me, dead. How did I know they were dead? Well, there was a head in a guy's lap as he sat on one of the many old, decaying red suede couches. There was also a man with a shrunken head, a woman with a knife protruding from her chest and what looked to be an entire football team. They all gave me an assessing glance and turned back to what they had been doing.

I saw all this and much more, yet I felt nothing but wonder. At the far end of the room there was a counter, clear safety glass protecting the woman behind it. As I walked to the counter I took in the lady's appearance.

Bright red hair clashed with sky blue skin. As she worked on her her paperwork I noticed big gaping gashes slashed horizontally across both of her wrists. I had the strong urge to explain the proper way to slit her wrists, but changed my mind when I saw the expression on her face.

She was an ex beauty pageant queen complete with crown, dress and sash. Her eyes were a cold calculating gray that looked down at me as every popular girl in high school ever looked down at anyone they thought to be inferior to themselves. I felt like crawling under a rock. She smiled condescendingly most likely knowing my inner thoughts and spoke with an uptight voice. "Grab a number and sit your ass down, if you have any complaints don't tell me."

Before I could gather myself to give her a piece of my mind, her eyes went wide and she convulsed a little. Pushing this aside she nodded and looked back at me. "Ma'am is your name Diana?" she asked

"Yes," I answered suspiciously.

She pressed her lips together in a tight line and she looked even prissier than before. "Well, it's your lucky day. Juno is ready to see ya. Just follow Ted here and you'll get there."

My shoulders slumped with relief, glad I was not going to have to wait in the waiting room with the other smucks. _Thank God I'm leaving._

The man, Ted-if you could call him a man - was little more than road kill. He hung on a clothes line and swayed back and forth even though there was no wind.

He slid along the line that was hung from the ceiling while I followed behind. We went through a giant room filled with work cubicles. I did not get a good look at the working dead, eventually coming to a door that looked as if it came straight out of an old black and white mystery film.

"GET IN!" A high pitched dusty voice yelled from behind the distorted glass of the wooden door. Frowning I opened the door and entered a casual office with no particular color scheme, or maybe there was and I just couldn't make it out under the mounds of paper, file folders, and general clutter that covered every flat surface of the office, and somehow even floating in the air. In front of me was a large desk, behind which sat a very small withered woman, who sat forward in her leather arm chair as I entered. Two chairs were placed in front of the desk and one was currently occupied.

My attention however was not upon who occupied the other guest chair, but rather, it was fixated upon the aged woman in the beige power suit, behind the desk. I couldn't help but stare at the gruesome slash that bisected her neck, exposing the musculature, tendons, veins and arteries of her throat to my oddly fascinated gaze.

I moved my eyes up from her throat and studied her face. Curly, close cropped, wire white hair framed her face, which was deeply lined with both stress and frown lines. Her thin lips were covered a dark shade of fuchsia lipstick, and pulled into a disapproving frown. I could feel the stress and frustration radiating off her, and if the basilisk glare she was giving me at the moment was anything to go by, I was the cause of these negative emotions.

I swallowed nervously, frightened to take my gaze away from hers. Anger rose up within me in reaction to my sudden fear. I hated dealing with people who lashed out at people for no good reason.

"SIT DOWN!" She hollered.

The tone of her voice brooked no opposition and I sat in the only open chair left in the room.

I didn't glance at the person next to me, but I could see in my peripheral vision that it was a man. I continued staring at the woman in front of me. She was smoking a cigarette, the white mist like smoke drifting languidly up from her neck and nose. She took a puff from her cigarette and raked me up and down with her narrowed gaze. She finally sat back and chuckled, shaking her head back and forth.

I looked at the woman in front of me as if she were crazy. I didn't think I had done anything to cause her sudden, quicksilver change in mood. Looking me in the eye she finally spoke something besides an order.

"So here you are," She took another puff of her cigarette and her eyes shifted back and forth between her and the man in the chair beside her. "Now, I suppose both of you want to know what the hell's going on?" I heard a grunt come from beside me. I nodded slightly, but had the distinct feeling that the man beside me didn't give a rat's ass what was going on, only wanting to leave. "Well first off, Diana, do you know where you are?" I shrugged. _Hell if I knew_.

"You're dead and you're in the netherworld." Silence surrounded us and all I could hear was the wall clock ticking.

Looking down I sighed and replied "Ok."

One more awkward silence and then out of the blue, a crazy laugh filled the room. Looking next to me I finally took a good look at him. He looked like he stood around 5'7" and had the start of a beer gut, but gave the impression of hardened muscle underneath the awful black and white striped suit he wore. His hair was medium length, white-blonde, and stuck up at odd angles. There was dirt and moss smeared across the edges of his hairline. But what caught my attention as his scruffy face turned towards me, his laughter silenced as he raked me up and down, were his eyes. They were the most beautiful emerald-forest green eyes I'd ever seen.

He continued to stare at me to the point of being rude, verging on creepy. But his gaze was slightly arresting. It was weird, I'd never been looked at the way he was looking at me; as if he was wondering what flavor I was and how long I would last like a particularly good ice cream cone on a hot day. I was the first to look away but I heard him snicker at me.

"June Bug, I like this one." He rumbled, his voice pleasantly deep and gruff.

'June Bug' sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Diana, since it seems like you're not overwhelmed with what's going on, I'll make the introductions and explain what's going on."

I looked at her and sat back trying to get comfortable in the uncomfortable chair, because really, what else was I supposed to do?

"My name is Juno, your case worker. And this lazy good for nothing bastard is Betelgeuse." He laughed when she said this then winked at her and said '_Love you too June Bug_'. She only rolled her eyes and continued. "You're a special case. If you haven't noticed most people who come to the netherworld show up as they were in life; scars, warts and all." She gave a wry smile and took another puff of her cigarette. The smoke drifted lazily out of her slit throat before she continued. "If you took a good look at yourself you'll notice that your physical appearance has changed. And that's not all. Lord knows what the extent of your changes will be."

I frowned in confusion and looked down at my hands. I was pale, almost as white as paper. But this was not the most noticeable or distressing change. My nails had become at least two inches long, were more like talons than nails, and blood red in color.

I wondered briefly if I could scrape it off like nail polish, but with further inspection, the color seemed permanent. My only consolation was that they weren't pink.

"Now," Juno began. "I hate to do this to you, but this asshole's the only one who can help you control your powers."

All of a sudden I felt an arm snake its way around my neck. I was only able to gasp slightly in shock at the contact before I was pulled from my chair, yanked against his chest and pulled into his lap.

"Well, Babes, whatcha think? Me and you, just one big happy family." I rolled my eyes and harrumphed my irritation. "Yay! I'm as happy as a pig in shit." He flung his head back and roared out in laughter, his crooked teeth gleaming in the fluorescent light.

"QUIET you oaf!" Juno snarled. "I have enough paperwork to deal with thanks to you, and I don't need any more from her! Now," Juno's tone of voice softened slightly, but still retained the sharp edge of irritation. "All we need to do is rename you. Because of the change of your status from ghost to poltergeist, we need a way to control you if you lose control.

"Like a muzzle for a dog, hey, June Bug?" Betelgeuse quipped.

Juno ignored the remark and continued. "Are you ready?"

I looked down at my hands that did not look like my own and nervously swallowed. I could feel Betelgeuse's breath on my neck, his breathing heavy. I knew that no matter what I did or said, that I couldn't change anything that was about to happen.

Sensing either my fear or discomfort, Betelgeuse chuckled evilly and whispered "Getting ants in your pants or are you scared?"

I looked up and over my shoulder at him and gave him my best sarcastic smile. The look on my face must have surprised him because he moved back, curiosity filling his face.

"No, not scared...mad. And no, I don't want to tell you why." He blinked, slightly stunned and cocked his head as if reassessing me. I turned my attention back towards Juno. "I know what my name will be, and I'm ready to sign on the dotted line, or whatever."

Juno shrugged, pulling out a single piece of paper and a pen. I took it and turned towards Betelgeuse. I smiled sweetly and slapped the paper on his chest. He made an oomph sound and before he was able to protest me using him as a writing surface, I signed my new name on the dotted line.

I felt power surge through me, and that was when I realized that Diana was dead. I was now Moirai.

With my new life, undead or not I felt kinda… free. I passed the paper back to Juno, who raised her eyebrow as she read my new name, but made no comment on it. Bully for me.

"Well, now that this mess is done, get the hell out my office the both of you. And you," Juno turned her irritated wrath towards Betelgeuse. "If you screw up anymore, I will personally feed your ass to a sand-worm, YOU GOT IT!"

Betelgeuse gave what was probably supposed to be an innocent and charming smile full of crooked teeth that Juno didn't buy for a minute. Her gimlet glare boring into his green eyes. Betelgeuse looked away first and cleared this throat uncomfortably, motioning to stand. I slid off his lap and walked towards the door. Betelgeuse followed, waving a negligent hand at Juno. "Yeah, yeah," he said recovering. "See you round you old hag."

Betelgeuse practically shoved her out into the hall, angry smoke following in our wake as the door slammed shut behind us.

I looked around the hallway, not having done so the first time around and looked into an adjoining room as we passed by. The room was filled with wooden desks, behind which skeletons were busily doing some sort of administrative paperwork. I frowned thoughtfully wondering how they had come to be skeletons, but gave a shrug, knowing that the reason probably didn't make any sense. _Maybe it's some sort of punishment._ I thought to myself. Stripped of your identity and stuck doing a never ending pile of paperwork for eternity. She shuddered a little at the thought and continued walking towards the waiting room.

Betelgeuse suddenly stopped in the middle of the waiting room, causing me to walk straight into his back. I stumbled back a step and glared at him. Before I was able to protest he turned, and in a flash, scooped me up in his arms. He leered down at me, eyes glittering with mischief as I looked up at him in shock, a strange frisson of awareness filling me.

We heard a snicker and turned to miss undead bitch. "Well, looks like Beetleguise has a new slut to fuck," she laughed nasally.

I slapped a hand over Betelgeuse's mouth, silencing him. I was perfectly able to fight my own battles. I wiggled, sliding from Betelgeuse's arms. I turned to the dead prom queen and gave her a winning smile. "Jealous much?" I asked sweetly. "I bet you had to die just to get a guy to even touch you, and even then, I bet even the dead have standards that you fall short of. ."

Miss Un-dead opened her mouth a few times to respond, but couldn't seem to come up with a rejoinder. The shocked silence was suddenly broken by Betelgeuse laughing out loud again.

"This is why I like you, Babes." He said.

The dead prom queen's face turned from shock to anger.

Suddenly it went dark and I became dizzy, almost disoriented until my vision snapped back into focus. I noticed that I was now in a different room. I looked around and noticed a coffin that was being used as a bed, as well as several other items and furniture. Looking up I saw that Betelgeuse was smiling down at me.

Leaning down towards me he said, "I think we're going to get along just fine...In fact, I just might enjoy this."

Then he kissed my forehead lightly before pulling away, leaving the room, and gently closing the door behind him. I blinked and took a deep breath, feeling my face break into a grin. Though why I was smiling after everything that had happened, I wasn't sure, but I felt damn good.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter for you that's been edited. Again by my Bata **DarkUnderworld.** Its's starting to get good :D hehe man I owe her a lot in my stories if you have not heard of her go and search for her name then check out her awesome Tmnt Stories they will blow your mind away.

Chapter Two

I felt silk under my hands and body. Shifting to the right I rolled into something hard and cold. Opening my eyes I looked over to see what it was. Betelgeuse wasn't wearing a shirt, his surprisingly defined chest was covered in a swath of thick golden hair. Looking at his face I noticed that he still seemed to be sleeping. Soft snores emanated from between lips that somehow looked oddly sensual; the daylight striking the side of his face creating a golden, almost angelic profile. This imagery was then ruined when Betelgeuse spoke. "See something you like, Babes?" He cracked open an emerald green eye and smiled invitingly.

I blinked at him, feeling a little overwhelmed and confused for a moment, as I stared at him; memorizing the lines of his face, the exact shade of his eyes and the angle of light as it hit his golden chest.

"Well, are you going to stare at me all day or are you actually going to do something?" He placed his fingers on my cheek, arresting my attention to his touch, a shock of awareness burning across my cheek. "Or do you want me to do something?" He asked as he slid a finger languidly down my neck, stopping just below my collar bone.

A single moment passed before I sat up, pulling myself away from him slowly. I rubbed my eyes and looked around, ignoring the heavy presence of the man beside me. The room looked a lot like my room at home. Clothes were littered across the floor and miscellaneous piles of junk were scattered in piles here and there making it look messy and dirty.

I gave a yawn and looked back down at Betelgeuse who had remained silent as I surveyed my surroundings. Realizing he wasn't about to receive an invitation or answer to his previous question, he posed another.

"Still tired?" he asked, an eyebrow raising in question. I nodded my head in acknowledgment and stretched my arms in the air stretching my muscles before falling back in exhaustion.

Betelgeuse grunted as I hit the mattress beside him, but made no additional comments. We lay in a comfortable silence for a moment before I acknowledged to myself that I needed to get up.

Sitting up, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed then pushed myself upward into a standing position, rocking back slightly on my heels as I did so. Noticing a mirror on the wall I thought might as well look at the damage. That was when I got the shock of my life or I suppose, afterlife.

My hair was longer than it had been, falling over my shoulders and down to the middle of my back. My bangs had been a mix of violet and white, but now my brown hair was also the mix of purple and white that my bangs were. My face seemed slimmer and blemish free. The scar above my right eyebrow stood against the paleness of my face. However, my eyes were what drew my attention the most. They were still a light honey brown now sprinkled with green flecks and an emerald green ring around the outside. I blinked in shock as I took in my image and for the first time in my life, I felt pretty.

My mind was happily focused on this thought until my eyes drifted down to what I was wearing. My mouth dropped open in shock. Instead of my gray tank top, blue jeans and boots, I found I that I was wearing a thigh hugging, sheer, blood red nightgown. The straps and the hem were made of black lace, the color was blood red. I stared at my body. I knew I had lost a lot of weight but now my whole body was in proportion. My face turned bright red when I realized I could see everything through my gown. Horrified, I realized that Betelgeuse had an excellent view of my exposed ass.

I thought of covering myself with my hands, but I knew that he would giggle and leer at me. So I turned with as much grace as I could muster and walked back to his bed, sitting lightly on the edge. Anger flowed hotly through me until I felt cold fingers whisper up my back. I flinched slightly when I felt his other hand slide around to grasp my waist, pulling me back and slightly towards him. His cold breath skimmed across my neck before I felt his nose press against it. A million nervous butterflies flooded my stomach, making me tense uncomfortably.

I realized that I was essentially trapped against a pervert whose nose was nuzzling my neck with keen interest. From there it became more uncomfortable as I felt the cool press of his lips against the sensitive skin of my neck. I shivered slightly in response and a whoosh of air flowed past my ear as he suddenly pushed me back into the soft mattress. His lascivious smile said it all; he was thinking bad-oh so very bad-thoughts. The confident, satisfied smirk on his face finally managed to snap me out of whatever trance I had fallen into.

I punched his chest and pushed him back, but it did nothing to deter him from leaning forward and trying to claim my lips in a kiss I was not ready for. "BJ, get the hell off me!" I snapped silently seething inwardly.

He paused in his movement, a look of puzzlement stretching across his face, "BJ huh? Well, at least it's not Cupcake." Betelgeuse leered at me again as I hit him against his chest again, trying to put some space between us and to encourage him to get off of me. Before I could hit him yet again he grabbed both of my hands and slammed them above my head. I hissed and growled at him, but he only smiled widely and licked his lips in anticipation. He moved forward, his lips an inch or two above my own, when I tried to kick him off me. He slid back on my legs and snickered, watching me struggle ineffectively against him.

I took a deep breath, frustrated and feeling a flicker of fear fill me. "GET OFF ME DAMN IT!" I screamed.

His response was a simple, "No." He closed the distance between us, his lips a hairs breadth away from my own when the bedroom door suddenly slammed open.

A thick silence engulfed us before the person in the doorway let out a shocked gasp.

My head swung to the side as I stared at my savior. He stood about 6'1" and was nothing but bones; literally. He was a skeleton clad in blue workout shorts, red short sleeved shirt, and a red beret that had been placed at a rakish angle on his head.

"Betelgeuse, what are you doing?!" He yelled, his pleasant voice thick with a French accent.

Betelgeuse rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "Playing Patty Cake. What does it look like what I am doing, Bonehead?"

The skeleton tisked and ground his teeth together before answering. "I know what you are DOING, you lazy piece of wasted space, but I wanted to know why you were doing THIS instead of attending the meeting."

Betelgeuse laughed, causing me to roll my eyes at him before I got the last laugh when I kneed him in the gut while he was distracted. He moaned in pain as I rolled out from underneath him and onto the floor, grunting slightly as I hit the floor.

Betelgeuse collapsed onto the bed. For a moment I thought that he was groaning in pain, but I soon realized that he was attempting to stifle his disturbing, sly, giggling. _God, what did it take to beat this guy down._ I wondered to myself before changing my focus back to my inappropriate attire and my ungainly pose upon the floor.

I shyly looked up at the skeleton man, before shifting my focus back to the man still giggling on the bed. "Hey, BJ, you mind doing something about my clothes?!" My voice snapped.

The Skeleton studied me more closely, a blush somehow forming across the white of his cheekbones."Oh my, where are my manners? I am most sorry." He said nervously as he frantically looked around the chaotic room, looking for something he could give me to cover myself with.

Betelgeuse gave a snort of derision and snapped his fingers. I suddenly felt less exposed and I gasped when I looked down at the dark blue washed mini shorts with a silver studded belt. Complete with black and white striped leggings that ended just below my knees and the matching black and white striped tank top, and flats that I wore on my feet.

I raised my eyebrow at the black and white stripes and said, "Do you have a thing for stripes or something?"

Betelgeuse just grunted and replied, "Would you prefer your birthday suit?" He asked sweetly.

"NO." I said quickly as he gave me a mocking grin. I stood up quickly and dusted, myself off.

I then turned to the skeleton and extended my hand out in greeting." Hi, I'm Moirai."

He shook it lightly and said, "The pleasure is all mine Mon Amie."

I smiled at his French accent always having enjoyed the lilt and cadence of the language. Before I was able to tell him this I heard a sharp snap and suddenly felt Betelgeuse's arm wind around my neck. "HEY, no flirting around here, Kids. Especially from you, Bonehead." When he said this I noticed he had narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Thanks, Dad." I snapped angrily. This only cause Betelgeuse to frown in irritation.

The skeleton spoke before Betelgeuse could reply. "Not to interrupt anything, but we need to get going. Oh and by the way, the name is Jacques."

I grinned at this and we finally walked out the room, Betelgeuse's arm still negligently draped across my shoulders. Looking over at him I saw that he was in his black and white striped suit again and I could not help but smile at this.

He saw me looking at him and asked, "What ya smiling at, Babes?"

I lowered my voice, looking at him archly I said, "Your suit….I like it."

He leered at me then. "I know, but I look even better without it." He then raised his eyebrows at me in a suggestive waggle. I slapped his shoulder softly and rolled my eyes. _He is such a horn dog._ I thought to myself. _Still… he is sort of funny_. I mused.

We walked down a long hallway and passed a few doors before entering a living room. Sitting upon a worn leather couch was what I would think of as a big and hairy monster. He was tall and had broad shouldered, with long orange hair that covered his entire body all the way down to his cowboy boot covered feet. He was covered in so much hair that I couldn't even see his eyes, just a hint of them beneath a massive forehead.

Sitting next to him was a young woman with spider-like features. She was the exact opposite of the other monster being small and petite. Her skin was a soft pastel purple with black accents that were almost like tattoo's that swirled and wove across he skin. Her arms and legs had fine hairs on them that looked like fur from far away. Long luxurious black hair tumbled down her shoulders and onto the couch probably ending at her hip when she stood. Her hair framed coal black eyes that shined and sparkled in her fair and beautiful face. Although I felt some unease at her small spider-like mandibles.

The monster stopped talking and looked over at us. At least I thought that he did as I could not actually see his eyes. I shifted my gaze away and noticed a small dog sitting beside him. The dog was kind of cute, if you liked dogs. At least, I believed it was a kind of dog, or a pet of some sort. It had small bull-like horns and had a bull dog head and face. The body was like that of a poodle, its tail shaved and ending with an 'X' shaped poof of fur.

"WELL, shave me down and call me a naked mole rat, who's this purrty little lady here?" I blushed at what the monster said and shifted around nervously.

All my friends and family had always told me that I was pretty, but I never believed them. Hearing the monster tell me I was pretty made me feel embarrassed and uncomfortable. "Thank you. I mumbled hoping the heat left my cheeks soon. I'm Moiria." I said in a soft voice.

The woman sitting on the couch turned to me and smiled revealing pearly white fangs. Instead of feeling frightened, I felt myself smiling back. She winked at me and said, "Name's Ginger, Sweetie."

I nodded and the monster spoke up."And I'm The Monster across the street. And this here is Poopsie." The dog walked up to me and then sat on my feet grinning up at me. Smirking at him I patted his head hearing him sigh at the same time.

Betelgeuse sneered at down at him hatefully. "Stupid ball of fur," he grumbled.

The dog growled at him and I groaned inwardly. _Did __Betelgeuse__ not get along with anyone?_ I wondered. The three of us walked further into the room and settled ourselves on an available couch.

Ginger began speaking once we were seated. "We are – Jacques and I- Betelgeuse's roommates. The Monster lives across from here."

Betelgeuse snorted. "Duh, Shit-For- Brains, it's in his name."

Ginger scowled back at him, "I was not talking to you, Betelgeuse."

"Blah, blah, fucking blah. Let's get this meeting over with already." Betelgeuse shot back, gesturing with his hand for Ginger to get a move on already.

It was weird watching them bicker, almost like siblings. This thought caused me to remember my own siblings Adam and Grace. Thought of my siblings brought with it a wave of sadness and confusion as I wondered how I had been killed and what exactly was going on with me now.

Jacques finally interrupted the squabbling between Betelgeuse and Ginger which had devolved into cheap shots and name calling.

"What this meeting is about is Moirai here. We need to figure out how we will settle you in Mon Amie, since you are now Betelgeuse's apprentice."

Snapping my focus back to the problem at hand, I nodded my head in understanding.

"Well," Ginger began. "We should probably put her right next door to him." She said to Jacques. "That way Moirai doesn't have to go searching for him and end up lost or who know what." Jacques and the Monster next door nodded their agreement. And," Ginger shot a look at Betelgeuse who opened his mouth to interrupt. "NO, she will not be staying in your room you letch."

Betelgeuse snapped his mouth shut and glared in irritation before grinning. "I think you're just jealous. Don't worry, you can have a piece of me any day, Sweetheart."

Ginger looked not only disgusted, but insulted as well. "I wouldn't let you touch me with-"

"Maybe I should be thinking twice about you touching ME. After all, I _know_ where you've been." Betelgeuse mocked interrupting Ginger's words.

Ginger's mouth fell open in shock, her face turning beet red as she obviously struggled to come up with a retort. Ginger snapped her mouth closed and went to stand, her teeth clenched, jaw ready to deliver a scathing set down.

The Monster suddenly stood, cutting off whatever Ginger was about to say. "Hey now, Tender Foot, it ain't nothing personal...Well...no it's personal, you are a letch and we don't want you breaking her. "Ginger smiled at this as the Monster continued. "We'll take it to a vote." He suggested reasonably.

Betelgeuse just humped and crossed his arms over his chest, finally releasing my shoulders. He looked pissed and I was glad it was not at me.

Jacques then spoke "Agreed." All in favor of this young lady moving in next door to the teacher, please raise your hand." Everyone rose their hands except for Betelgeuse. "Now, all in favor of Moirai moving in with Betelgeuse raise your hand."

Betelgeuse looked around at his lone hand which was raised and scowled angrily.

Ginger smiled and looked at Betelgeuse, "Sorry Betelgeuse, but your vote is overruled."

He smiled back, but his smile contained a deadly edge, like the blade of a merciless razor that promised swift retribution.

"Now, now, Betelgeuse, we won fair and square." She paused in thought for a moment; obviously not worried a bit about the hateful glare Betelgeuse continued to level at her. "Oh right, you hate to lose, don't you?" she asked sweetly. I suppose I wouldn't like losing either if I lost as much as you did. I guess getting eaten by sand worms with the frequency that you do is rather...annoying.

Belelgeuse returned her sweet smile, his dripping with a malicious syrupy sweetness that made my jaw ache right in the corners looking at it. "Why don't you come over here so that I can-"

Jacques cut him off before he could finish his threat. "Before you finish what no doubt will be an incredibly colorful statement filled with no doubt many references to specific body parts, how about we get Moirai settled into her room and _then_ you can get Moirai into your bed the old fashioned way, by seducing her. I am sure you will enjoy the challenge. Until then, Moirai, come with us."

Betelgeuse grumbled and I swore I could hear him cuss under his breath. But there was now a hint of challenge that lit his eyes as he looked at me with determined speculation. I swallowed at the look and turned my attention away.

Everyone then stood up, and we all filed into the hallway, Ginger leading the way back to Betelgeuse's room. We all stopped in front of the door, my mind spinning as I wondered what crazy, insane thing would happen next. Ginger motioned to a white washed door that was next to the brown door of Betelgeuse's room. I briefly wondered if the door had been there before and if I had not noticed it, or if it had just magically appeared. I decided that I didn't really care either way as I reached out and grasped the golden knob, and turning it, knowing that whatever lay beyond the threshold was my new future; a future I was so not ready for. I always knew the past was going to come back and bite me in the ass someday, and today was apparently that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third and final revised chapter for When I died.

Again a thank you to my Bata Dark Underworld for editing the chapter you are such a big help and inspiration :D

A big thanks for all the people who followed, reviewed and favorited this story. You guys keep me going in wanting to write.

Chapter 3

I was standing in front of my new bedroom door, staring at it. My mind spun slightly. I realized that there was something building up within me, and that it was taking all of my willpower for it not to break loose.

Jacques smiled at me encouragingly, but it didn't help. I tried not to think because I could feel cracks beginning to form in the wall that was holding every tumultuous emotion that would completely consume me if I let it.

_I can't believe I'm really dead, and am now an apprentice to a perverted power mad poltergeist._ _I know I've done some questionable things in my life, but come on, this was a little harsh of a punishment even for me! I screamed out to the universe, not expecting to get any sort of reply._

The hallway was oddly silent until I heard a gasp come from Ginger. This gasp wrenched me from the turmoil of my thoughts that were trying to overwhelm me, and snapped me back into focus. I turned around to face them and saw they were all staring at me. Ginger, Jacques and Monster's mouths were all open wide, shock evident on their face. Betelgeuse was smirking eyes full of curiosity and something else I could not quite put my finger on.

"What?" I asked my voice sounding slightly annoyed.

Ginger stepped forward concern radiating off her. "Uh, Sweetie your hair ..its changed colors."

"Huh?" I asked stupidly pulling my bangs in front of my face. Sure enough they were now a cherry soda red. The color it had been when I had apparently died, the violet and pink were a memory of what it used to be before I had it redone. "Oh yeah, the other colors were what it used to be." I blew my hair out my face and looked away.

Jacques looked a little more collected when he cleared his throat "Well, any-who. lets start getting your room together, shall we?"

Betelgeuse snorted and grumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'let's get this fucking over with'. But it was hard to say if I had heard him right.

"Now this may sound strange, Mon Ami, but we need some of your blood for the first part."

Freezing at this last part I looked at him wide-eyed and stammered, "Wh-what?!"

"B-l-o-o-d. What fucking part of this are you not getting?" Betelgeuse asked, anger lacing each word he spoke.

My eyes narrowed angrily, displacing the sharp flash of fear that had flowed through me when Jacques mentioned blood. I rounded on Betelgeuse, my lips pulled into a sickly-sweet smile. "Oh, I don't know, maybe the part where I have to be cut or poked to get the fucking blood!" I snarled.

When I said this Betelgeuse's eyes narrowed even more at me, and he stepped forward, invading my personal space. The scent of damp, musk and earth assaulted my nose. The smell wasn't unpleasant, but it made something inside me realize that the man in front of me was very male and dangerous in more ways than one. We glared at each other, neither of us backing down.

"What are you scared of? You're already dead!" He said with fists clutched at his sides. "So suck it up and hold out your dam hand, it's only a little prick."

Momentarily distracted I smiled sweetly. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

Ginger snickered and Betelgeuse blinked as if it took him a moment for my insult to register. I could tell the moment my insult struck home, because if looks could kill, I'd be dead...again. He gnashed his teeth together, his green eyes darkening with anger, a vein popping out in the center of his forehead. Every line of his body tensed promising retribution.

I quickly lifted up my hand as if warding off a blow. Betelgeuse quickly grabbed my hand in a grip of iron. I winced as he squeezed my wrist tightly enough that I swear I could feel my bones grinding together.

Suddenly he yanked my forward and towards the door. I stepped back digging my heel into the carpet fighting every step of the way. I had no idea what was going through Betelgeuse's head, but whatever it was, I knew I was not getting away unscathed and I did not want to give the bastard the satisfaction of being able to punish me in whatever way he saw fit.

Stopping about an inch from the door he proceeds to try and pry my hand open. I resisted, not trusting why he wanted my hand open. We struggled for a few minutes, Betelgeuse unable to pry open my hand. "SCREW THIS SHIT!" he suddenly snarled and grabbed me around the waist with one hand, pulling me close, leaning in and claiming my reluctant mouth in a kiss that shook me to my very core. He tasted better than I thought he would, tasting oddly spicy and leafy, like a flavored cigar. Realizing that I was kissing Betelgeuse and enjoying it sent a spike of fear and revulsion rolling through me. I opened my hand, pressing it against his chest and pushing him away. He didn't move. I might as well have been trying to push at a brick wall for all my struggles did. I bit down on his lower lip, the sharp tang of blood filling my mouth as he pulled away.

I looked up at him. He gave me a satisfied smile, licking the blood from his lower lip. "I figured you'd like it rough," he purred as my mouth fell open in shock.

He pulled up my hand, the cold blade of a knife cleanly slicing through the palm of my hand. Blood welled to the surface as I stared at my hand in shock. Before I had a chance to react or scream in pain, Betelgeuse slammed my hand against the door.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed at him, teeth grinding together in pain.

"Awwwhhh, you're breaking my heart, Babes," he said and pressed my hand more securely against the door and sliding it across the wooden surface.

I stopped my next colorful sentence and looked at the door in wonder when I saw my blood make a weird type of symbol beneath my hand, and for a second I heard a loud boom almost like thunder coming from behind the door, which vibrated for a moment before stilling.

Suddenly the door beneath my hand shook hard enough that I was sure it was about to be blown off its hinges. I could feel the power behind the door begin to leach into my flesh and shake my bones. A hiss came from over my shoulder, closer to my ear than I felt comfortable with as Betelgeuse wrapped his arm around my shoulders and across my chest, pulling me against his chest. I looked up, fear causing my heart to pound painfully in my chest. The look on Betelgeuse's face was not reassuring. The skin around his eyes had tightened, his lips pursed, attention more focused than she ever thought he was would be capable of. I looked back at the door again, a shudder running through me when I felt something pass from me to the door. Everything suddenly stopped. The hallway was filled with a heavy silence.

Monster then spoke up breaking the silence. "WOOO-WEE that sure was a ride."

Ginger murmured 'Damn' under her breath as I felt something touch my arm.

I looked over to see Jacques looking at me with concern. "Are you alright, Mon Ami?" He asked.

I nodded slowly, trying to think of something to say that would sound as if I was perfectly normal and that this experience hadn't shaken me down to my very core. I took a deep breath trying to grab at some emotion that would allow me to hold onto my sanity. I felt the press of Betelgeuse's arm across the top of my chest and I focused upon him, I gathered up the shredded remains of my anger and focused it all upon the man who held me in an oddly protective hold. I didn't want to be protected, and I didn't want anything to do with the bastard.

"I will be." I said, finding my voice, proud that it didn't shake and held the distinctive edge of anger. "If this asshole will leave me the hell alone." I bit out.

I stumbled as Betelgeuse released me, giving me a shove into the door.

Quickly turning, I glared at him cradling my sore hand.

"Wah, wah, stop being a pussy." Betelgeuse said while making a face.

"Screw you," I said Betelgeuse's face falling into a lascivious smile.

"If you're offering-" He began, stepping closer.

I then surprised all of us-even myself-by stomping on his foot with my own.

His eyes widened in shock and I smirked to myself_. __Way to go, me. Show this asswhole who's boss!_ I crowed to myself in my head.

Betelgeuse stood there and for some god forsaken reason, smiled at me. _Sweet honey and ice tea what the hell was wrong with this guy? _I asked myself.

Lightning quick he closed the distance between us and slammed me against the door, pinning me so that I was unable to move. Leaning forward his mouth next to my ear he whispered, "Don't tempt me." He leaned back and stared into my eyes, possibly gloating, or searching for something, I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I couldn't think straight when he was pressed up against me like he was. Confusion, fear, and for some reason hurt blossomed within me, setting me adrift with no purchase and no anchor to hold me in place.

I focused on Betelgeuse, and his eyes. He was confusing me. His mood swings were lighting fast and ran the gamut from amusement, to anger to lust to focused and back.

I looked away first, drawing myself up I constructed a wall, pushing all of my tumultuous thoughts and emotions behind it. I breathed a small sigh of relief when he moved away, and ignored the tiny part of me that wished he was still pressed against me.

Jacques put his hand out and I took it. "Shall we enter your room now?" he asked, his hand gentle.

Nodding in agreement I turned and grabbed the door knob, twisting it and pushing open the door to reveal the room beyond.

_It's so beautiful_I thought to myself standing for a moment as I surveyed everything in front of me before I was pushed aside by Betelgeuse. I stumbled slightly but righted myself as I ignored him and turned in a full circle. Blood red and dark purple stripes covered my walls. But most of the walls were covered with what I thought of as my world. Every character I had ever created, drawn or thought of was there; scenes, faces, maps, everything.

The floor was a dark, rich oak, a multicolored rug warming the surface and adding texture. The ceiling was painted with night and day. The stars sparkled, and clouds drifted slowly by. A glimpse into the outside world rendered with what could only be magic.

Everything was alive and it embraced me. The oak frame was draped with a red silk coverlet. A desk sat next to the bed littered with every writing utensil I could ever dream of, and a few I couldn't. A radio was off to the side on top of a hand carved oak dresser.

But the best part had to be a small area in the corner where the wood floor should have been, but was instead soil. In the small garden, miniature plants of every kind dotted covered the soil. However there was one full sized rose shrub with the blackest roses I had ever seen. The black rose seemed to swallow every ounce of light that came in from the medium sized window above it. Smiling, I then noticed something , a flash of green caught my attention. I held out my hand, a Luna Moth landing on it. I could not help but gasp in delight, stroking the fine hairs on it. After a few moments it flew away to settle in the garden somewhere.

"Most extraordinary Mon Ami." Jacques said with his arm now upon my shoulder. I nodded in agreement and excitement.

"It's beautiful, Sweetie. There is a lot of magic in here. It's like I can touch it." Ginger said breathlessly.

"Darn tooting!" Monster bellowed.

It was a briefly pleasant moment that had to end, especially when Betelgeuse was involved. Jacques' was suddenly pulled away, leaving his skeletal arm still hanging around my shoulder.

"Get out." Betelgeuse snarled harshly, tossing Jacques his arm back and pointing towards the door with an insistent finger.

The occupants of the room looked between Betelgeuse and myself, and without another word, quickly retreated from my room, closing the door with a firm click behind them.

I stared at the closed door, flabbergasted. A song slowly drifted through my mind as I watched Betelgeuse slowly stalk around my room.

_With your feet in the air  
And your head on the ground  
Try this trick  
Spin it  
Yeah_

His fingers skimmed across every surface, touching every small detail, his face shuttered, closed, emotions hidden. Finally he came to a stop in front of me again.

He glanced down at me, the heavy weight of his emotions caused me to take a step back, followed by another. The back of my knees hit the edge of my bed, and suddenly I found myself falling back onto the silky, soft surface. He hovered above me, the same look on his face that he had just before he had kissed me outside the door, just after I had stepped on his foot; intense, dark and ...hungry. It was a look that had my heart pounding in fear as adrenaline pumped its way through my body.

_Your head will collapse  
But there's nothing in  
__But you ask yourself  
Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?_

Leaning down his weight covering my own, he kissed me, again. There was something different about this kiss though, No less intense, but perhaps a little more angry, a little more aggressive.

Before Betelgeuse had kissed me outside the door I had only been kissed once before, and it had SUCKED. And although the one outside the door had been better than my first kiss, this one felt as if the ice from his lips leached into my own, before the intense cold burned a trail of heat across my body, pooling low in my stomach.

He suddenly pulled away, my eyes which had drifted closed shot open, staring into his emerald green ones.

"Welcome home." he murmured softly, his voice hoarse. He slowly backed away from me and was off the bed before I could comprehend what was going on. He walked across the room to the door, passing beneath the moonlight that now filled the window and was reflected upon the ceiling. He stopped at the door, his hand hovering over the handle a moment before he turned it, exiting the room, closing the door behind him as if nothing had happened.

_I was swimming in the Caribbean  
Animals were hiding behind the rocks  
Except a little fish, but they told me  
He swears he was trying to talk to me, to me_

I stared at the door for a moment, suddenly feeling so lost and alone, a single tear sliding almost unnoticed down my cold cheek. Reality slammed into me, nearly driving the air from my lungs as I realized that my entire world, everything I had ever known and loved, was now gone. I still didn't know how and why I was here and to top it all off, I had felt as if a piece of me had left when he had...when he had stopped kissing me.

_Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?_

More tears followed the first, my mind a tumultuous torrent off too many questions and emotions. I was so confused; so very, very confused.

My vision blurred as I rolled onto my belly, grabbing the pillow from my bed and clutching it to my chest as if it were a life line. The wall I had built within my mind to make it through the past several moments crumbled beneath the wave of confused emotions that consumed me. I quietly sobbed into my pillow, my sobs lessening as exhaustion pulled me into sleep.

_Way out in the water  
See it swimming  
Where is my mind?_

Betelgeuse

Words stuck in my throat at all that I did and could do. I heard her start to cry, not too loud, like she was trying to hide it. I snorted once in laughter, a crooked smile pulling at one corner of my mouth. _Damn she was so fucking stubborn._I thought to myself.

I could see it in her...something that I couldn't quite figure out, like a puzzle of some sort that would not be easily solved. _Man, where the fuck is my mind?_

All I could do was think of her, and I was pretty sure that she felt the same damn way.

I straightened, pushing myself away from the door. I snapped my fingers and a lit cigarette appeared between my fingers. Taking a puff I smiled and put my hands behind my head. _Maybe I know where my mind was, but it couldn't hurt to ask again. Where is my mind?_ Snickering to myself I walked away, leaving her to be alone for the evening. Tomorrow would come soon enough, which meant training; god awful chore that it was.

My snicker turned into a laugh before it became a joyful cackle of anticipation. _Funny how some things can turn out._I mused.

_Way out in the water  
See it swimming  
Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?_

_Both_

Where is my mind?

_With your feet the air  
And your head on the ground  
Try this trick  
Spin it  
Yeah_

_Your head will collapse  
But there's nothing in  
But you ask yourself  
Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?_

_Way out in the water (where is my mind?)  
See it swimming  
Where is my mind? (Where is my mind?)_

_Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind? (way out in the water)  
See it swimming  
Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?_

_With your feet in the air  
And your head on the ground  
__Yeah_

Where Is My Mind?

Yoav( Browning)

I also had How To Destroy Angels - Is Your Love Strong Enough? going through my head just now when I redid this chapter and read it. Hmmm I wonder what that means. Thanks again **DarkUnderworld** for the sexiness lol. And trust me there won't be a lot of chapters like this with the a song in it. I just had this song stuck in my head when I was writeing it.


	4. Chapter 4 Update Note

**Authors update note to readers and followers **

So many of you might not know this but I've completely rewritten this story with the help of a Beta named **DarkUnderworld** Its better in my opinion and I hope you all think the same. I'm sorry if some of you hate it or if it does not meet your expectations but really its improved with the help of my dear friend. I think you all will love it even more now so if you have not read this story lately go ahead and read it again then let me know how you like it by reviewing it :D I hope to hear from you all soon. Thank you and have a great day.

With love Diana Fay


End file.
